Funny Stories
by love-writer
Summary: just a funny thing that happened 2 me 2day...srmthg related!ch.6 up!more coming soon!
1. Monkey Card Birthday

omg this is a real-life story about srmthg that i thought was wicked funny! okay, i went 2 my aunt's house 4 her b-day, and i got her this cute card that had a monkey on it juggling bananas and it said,"It's ur birthday, so u can start the monkey business now!" 

then my aunt was like,"did u get this cuz of that show...monkey...robots..."

2 make it even more embarrasing, my mom said, "isn't it robot...monkey...hyper...go or something like that?"

this was the funny part - my cuzin, who iz _**4**_, said,"super robot monkey team hyper force go!"

and he iz only _**4**_!sorry, really short, but i thought it was funny.lol.ttyl!

p.s.-i have a good story coming out soon, cuz i get out of school june 16th!


	2. Field Day

another funny thing happened!well, it was actually something i noticed.i had my school's field day a week ago, and the school was divided into 2 teams, red and blue.remind u of any specific monkeys?sprx and gibson of course. 

Sprx:buffs up his stomachwell, its about time something was dedicated to me...

Gibson:riiiiiight...

Sprx:ignoring Gibson...and which team won?

me:whispering to Gibsonuhhhh...u might want to brace urself Gibby.this is about to turn into a im-better-than-u-in-ur-face-type thing.sorry...

Gibson:its alrite l.w. i think i can handle it...i hope...

Sprx:hey, secrets dont make friends!

me:grinningbut friends make secrets!

Sprx: so which team won?

me:...red did!i was on the red team to!

Sprx:YAH!IN UR FACE GIBBY!

Gibson:talking to himselfjust ignore the big baboon, just ignore him...

me:lol. peace out!my next story is coming out soon!


	3. Randomly short, but o well

he-llo ppl! i just decided that we might as well have a random convosation(spelling?) with the 1 and only...hyperforce!

Hyperfore(all together):hello!

me:okay, let the randomness and hoping that i dont get sudden-writer's block begin!

Sprx and Chiro(together):who wants to play videogames!

(a few yes's(Nova, Otto, and I),and a few no's(Antauri and Gibson)

okay, so much 4 this chapter...o well! 


	4. Gibson USA

lol something else really funny(and embarrasing)happened,but i thought it was kinda interesting.this guy named Mark came up 2 my grandparent's cottage,  
cuz he's the son of a friend of their's. he was wearing this shirt that said "Gibson USA"! all day i was wondering what it meant. i finally had the guts 2 go up 2 him(when my mom wasnt around) 2 ask him what Gibson on his shirt said.he said,"Ohh, that? Gibson is a type of guitar." i thought that was kinda interesting! 

Gibson:...so i'm a type of guitar?

Nova:maybe the writers like guitars?

me:...maybe.good point!anyway, after Mark said that, my ittle brother said, "Ohh...sort of like Gibson from Super Robot Monkey Team?"(thats what me & my brother call the show) i gave him a glare that said,"shut up right now or u wont be able 2 sit 4 a month"and he shut up:-D i can be VERY persuasive when i want 2 be...

lol i thought that was sort of interesting!plz

R

E

V

E

I

W


	5. Pool Party with the Hyper Force

yo! wazzup my homies?clears throatuh...sorry about that...sorry i havent updated in a while!  
here we go!okay, my dad's house,he has a pool.he also has these discs that go in the pool and u dive in and get them.there were 6 discs 

1.)orange(chiro + mandarin)

2.)pink(nova)

3.)yellow(nova)

4.)purple(antauri)

5.)green(otto)

6.)blue(gibson)

and...

7.)red(sprx)

sorry i thought that was kinda weird that the colors all represented the Monkey Team.peace out and plz.  
R

E

V

E

W


	6. The Name Game

hmmm...i just went over 2 my mom's friend's house and she just had a baby so she has a book of names and what they mean,  
so i figured i could c what the Hyper Force's names's mean,just for laughs.but its actually kinda cool. 

Nova-(Latin)new.name derivitive of Novaelle(or something like that)and (i dont remember)

Novaelle(i think)-bright

(the one i dont remember)-(Spanish)sweetheart(NovaxSprx!)

* * *

Gibson-(English(as in Britain))son of Gilbert.

Gilbert-(English(as in Britain))intelectual(smart),trustworthy

* * *

Antauri-i thought this would be under Chinese or something but it wasn't in the book at all!

* * *

Chiro-4got 2 look that up but i've heard that it means "hero" in Japanese or Chinese.

* * *

Sprx-none.although,there was Sparky,which meant something that means "flirty".lol

* * *

Otto-o man, i 4get!i believe that it means...o yah!it means "mechanical" and "lively" or somethin' like that.

* * *

i thought that was cool!i also found out that my name means "rational".that means i am reasonable and sane!

Nova:"sane"!thats hard 2 believe...

me:...hey,ur not perfectly sane either!especially when ur Ms.Flame-Punch!

Nova:(playfully punches LW in the arm)

me:(whimpering)Ow! Ms.Flame-Punch hurts...

Nova:(hugs LW)hehe im just playin' with ya!

me:(grins)REVIEW!


End file.
